


~Pray~ Vanilla Ninja MEP Part 17

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Gen, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I pray for someone to understand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Pray~ Vanilla Ninja MEP Part 17

**Author's Note:**

> My part for KissOfTwilight's incomplete Vanilla Ninja MEP. 
> 
> Song: Pray by Vanilla Ninja


End file.
